Exit Gotham, Enter Jump
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: The Mayor of Jump City has invited Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne for a party. This meant the Bat Family is visiting, and for Robin, it meant business (and meeting up with an old friend).
1. Chapter 1

**Exit Gotham, Enter Jump**

It was a fine day at Jump City—the Sun was shining, the supervillains seem to be taking a break, and the Teen Titans themselves were relaxing at the tower.

Unless you consider the fact that Beast Boy was doing another one of his 'All-Star Comedy Shows' and the Titans have to watch, not that Starfire was bothered though. Cyborg looked bored, Robin's mind was elsewhere and Raven was reading her spell book.

"What do you do when you're a guy with a shoe size larger than thirty?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go for surgery to remove whatever that's swelling up that foot," Cyborg replied. As usual, Starfire shushed him.

"No, _dummy_ ," Beast Boy told Cyborg, then to the rest, "you just improvise and use… a Christmas Sock! What's so great about that? You get socks that fit you _and_ presents!"

Starfire was giggling, but Raven simply lowered her spell book and stated, "Christmas Socks are made of cotton and felt. Chuck them into the washing machine and they'll tear."

Even Robin joined in. "Not to mention, wouldn't the presents stink of feet?"

Beast Boy's expression dropped. "You guys have no sense of humour."

"Dude," Cyborg said, " _your_ humour sucks."

Before Beast Boy could retort, the flat screen TV lit up with static, surprising the Titans into action. But then, the screen turned blank blue and black words began typing themselves on the screen. They read:

 **ROBIN  
CHECK YOUR PHONE  
NOW  
\- BG**

Robin's eyes (or rather, his _mask_ ) widened. He vaulted over the sofa and sprinted into his room, leaving the rest of the Titans dumbfounded at the living room.

* * *

When Robin entered his room, he shut the door and locked it. Then, he searched through his things and finally found his old Bat communicator that he'd shut off and buried beneath his unneeded equipment. He switched it on, typed in his password and after the voice recognition, the screen lit up with multiple miss calls and messages, which were mostly from Batgirl.

The communicator rang again, and, of course, it was Batgirl. Robin wasn't sure whether to answer or not, but the fact that Batgirl went far enough to _hack_ into his Tower to send him that message means that he should _really_ answer this call so to not invoke her wrath. Robin took a deep breath, and tapped the answer button.

" _Robin…"_ came Batgirl's pissed-as-hell voice.

Robin tried to answer her as casually as possible. "Hey, Batgirl. How's it going at Gotham?"

Then, Batgirl's voice became a little more friendly and casual. _"Oh, it's fine. Joker nearly gassed the whole city again, Riddler and Cluemaster working together to dunk the commish's head into a vat of acid, and Catwoman was stealing more cat-themed artefacts to satisfy her cat fetish. Yeah, yeah, it's just the usual Gotham madness."_

"Oh, I see," Robin said, waiting for Batgirl to drop the nuclear bomb on him. She definitely did _not_ call him just for some idle chat.

" _So, how's it going at your new place?"_ she asked.

Robin flinched. The bomb was counting down. He replied, "Just the usual, you know? Bad guys popping up here and there to either vaporize us or blow us up. Some have superpowers, some don't and use intellect or whatever else ability they've got."

" _That's interesting,"_ Batgirl commented, laughing.

Unable to take the suspense any longer, Robin asked Batgirl, "So, why did you call?"

He then held the phone at arm's length and plugged his ear with his free hand as the nuclear bomb finally hit zero.

" _Why did I call?"_ Batgirl repeated the question. _"WHY DID I CALL?"_

Robin swallowed nervously and seriously contemplated hanging up now, but if he did, Batgirl would hack into the Tower's system and yell at him through the TV, where the others can watch.

" _Oh, I called just have a chat. After all, it's been forever because SOMEONE felt that I wasn't trustworthy enough to be alerted that you decided to run away. YOU EVEN SHUT OFF YOUR COMMUNICATOR! What? Did you think that I'd be Batman on disguise calling you up? HUH?! Explain yourself, Robin!"_ Batgirl demanded.

When he felt the explosion is done, Robin closed the distance between his face and the communicator. He could practically feel Batgirl's anger radiating from the screen.

"I, well, uh," he fumbled. Finally, Robin settled with, "I just… I just wanted to cut ties with Batman and well, I supposed that involved you as well. I… I'm sorry Batgirl. I was just so angry at Batman that I brought you into it. I never answered the calls because I didn't want to associate with the Bat side of everything anymore. I wanted to be just Robin of the Teen Titans, not Robin of the Bat Family or Batman's sidekick."

That seemed to calm Batgirl's anger. _"I get it, Robin,"_ she said. _"But the least you could've done was to leave a note for me explaining everything."_

"I know," Robin said ruefully. "But I just wanted to get out of Gotham as quickly as possible."

Robin heard Batgirl sigh. _"Well, I just wanted to say I'll be visiting tomorrow because the commissioner's been invited to Jump City for some party by the mayor, and so has Bruce Wayne. Since Batman has to watch Gotham, I'm being sent there to watch them. I'll be there for two days only. On the second day, I'm free in the morning before I leave for Gotham with the men."_

Robin's ears perked up. He knew what Batgirl meant. She'll be there for two days, and on the second, they can hang out.

"Say," he said casually, this time without any worry, "on the second day, do you wanna meet the Titans? We can hang out again, just like the old times."

Robin could feel Batgirl's smile from the other line. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ten minutes passed before Robin came out from his room and re-joined his comrades. Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had been waiting for Robin at the sofa while Cyborg tried to figure out who was 'BG' and how they hacked into the Tower's top-level system like that.

"Yo, Rob!" Cyborg greeted when Robin reappeared. "I could do with some of your tech knowledge here!"

"You won't find her," Robin told him.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I said," Robin said, repeating himself, "you won't find her. The person who hacked into the system was an old colleague of mine, Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" Beast Boy gasped. "You mean, Batman's other partner? _The_ Batgirl?"

"Your colleague hacked into our system?" Raven questioned.

"I haven't answered her calls and whatnot, she got pissed, and— that's beside the point!" Robin said. "The thing is, Batgirl will be visiting Jump City tomorrow for two days, and on the second day, I promised to hang out with her before she has to go. On that day, we will be meeting in our civilian identities."

"Robin," Cyborg interrupted him. "We are _already_ in our civilian identities."

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "We practically go out in these."

"My clothes on Tamaran are what humans on Earth refer to as civilian clothes," Starfire said. "Does that not count?"

"No," Robin said. "Normal human skin colours are not orange, green or grey. They do not go out in costumes like a bunch cosplayers going to an anime convention, and they are not half robot. Batgirl can't appear in costume without arousing suspicion. So, we have to meet as civilians. Cyborg, can you whip some holograph-producing rings for Beast Boy and Starfire? Raven, find a spell that can make you look human."

"Roger," Cyborg and Raven answered.

"Starfire," Robin told his girlfriend, "you and Beast Boy are free to go shopping today to get the clothes necessary to be look like civilians. Just a set of clothes will do, okay?"

Starfire practically squealed with excitement.

"As for me," Robin said, "I need to prepare a schedule for our and Batgirl's arrival."

And everyone went on with their duties.

* * *

Batgirl pressed the disconnect button. Right now, she was in her bedroom, dressed in casual wear and sitting at her desk with her computer on. On her bed was a brown suitcase decorated with multiple stickers from places she had visited before. It was opened wide with clothes inside folded neatly. Beside the suitcase was her Batgirl costume laid spread-eagled on her bed along with her belt of weapons.

Batgirl tossed her communicator onto the costume and continued to pack.

 **Chapter One *END***


	2. Chapter 2

**Exit Gotham, Enter Jump**

At Jump City mall, Starfire and Beast Boy were shopping for civilian clothes. But Starfire was experiencing a dilemma. She couldn't choose. Should she pick the pink dress or the purple?

"C'mon, Star," Beast Boy said encouragingly, although bored, while sipping on a grape smoothie. "You can do it." He was done shopping fifteen minutes ago. But Starfire was still looking for the right outfit.

"I am sorry to cause you impatience, Beast Boy," said Starfire, "but I am quite conflicted."

"Why don't you just 'eenie-meenie-minie-mo' it?" Beast Boy suggested. "Both look great."

Starfire suddenly stood up straight, smiling. "Of course, that is the perfect solution!" So, following Beast Boy's suggestion, Starfire was able to pick the purple dress.

"Y'know," Beast Boy began, "this is the first time I've seen you taking so long to choose an outfit."

Starfire blushed a bit. "I know. But it was important."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. Then, he lowered his voice. "We're just meeting Batgirl. We're not attending the party or anything."

"But we are meeting the Batgirl!" Starfire said excitedly, also in a low voice. "Robin's colleague! I am so excited!"

Beast Boy watched his shopping partner for a while as he sipped on his beverage. He then asked, "Rob never told you about Batgirl?"

He hadn't expected for Starfire to suddenly deflate like that. "No, he had not," she answered. "But I never asked him, after all. He has his rights to his secrets. Robin always spoke so bitterly of Gotham that I did not wish to invoke any painful memories. So, I never questioned him about his past. Which reminds me—" Starfire turned to Beast Boy, asking him, "What was the Batgirl like?"

"Huh? Uh…" Beast Boy looked upwards, trying to find an answer. "I… don't really know. I just know Batgirl is Batman's partner. The Bats are always super secretive. You know, like Robin. Maybe you can ask Robin. He would know."

Starfire hummed as she thought of the idea. The fact that Robin wanted to meet up with Batgirl made it seem as if Batgirl was an important figure to him. He did not speak of her bitterly like he would of Batman.

"Okay," she said. "I will ask Robin."

* * *

Robin was at his computer. He was typing down an itinerary of what the Titans will do with Batgirl in the special day. He had already set aside the outfit he'll put on and a pair of shades he'd wear out. The schedule involved going shopping and watching a movie before visiting the amusement park. That should be enough fun before Batgirl has to return to Gotham.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it and found Starfire at the entrance.

"Hey, Star," he greeted Starfire as she entered the room. "What's up?"

"Hello, Robin," Starfire answered happily. "I am here to ask about the Batgirl."

Robin raised a concealed eyebrow. "Batgirl? What about her?"

"I would like to know what sort of person she was," Starfire asked.

"What sort of person…? Well," Robin began, "you could say Batgirl was a genius. She was excellent computer hacker and information-broker."

"Was she on par with you?"

"Actually, she was better. Even Batman would rely on her to find information. There was this one time she hacked into Gotham's school records to show me her report because I didn't believe that her permanent record was spotless."

That fact made Starfire laugh. Robin watched with a smile.

"Batgirl was also a professional gymnast," he continued. "We would challenge each other all the time. We were always tied."

"Batgirl sounds like a wonderful companion," Starfire said. "I can't wait to meet her."

Robin looked down, smiling rather sadly. "She _is_ wonderful. BG was my best friend. Living in Gotham and fighting its villains, you'd need some kind of anchor there—one to keep you sane. That's what we were to each other. I wonder if she's doing well without me now…" he said rather guiltily.

Starfire cupped Robin's face in her hands, making him look up at her. "If it is your partner Batgirl, I am sure she is doing fine."

Smiling happily again, Robin said, "Yeah. You're right, Star."

 **Chapter Two *END***


End file.
